


Bottom Dollar

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Samandriel, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Samandriel, Top Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since when have I ever denied you something you <em>needed</em>?” Dean asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Dollar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrisonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/gifts).



> because cami was pretty much asking for it

_Breathe in - b_ _reathe out_.

Each breath gets harder and harder to suck in, shuddering through Samandriel’s throat. They’re gasps, pants, whimpers - noises, Dean says as he rolls his hips and strikes Samandriel’s prostate  _just so_ , that are so beautiful, so awesome, so precious. Dean’s praises only make Samandriel cry out more. It’s a queer freedom that only submitting to his boyfriend gives.

To his daddy.

Samandriel’s arousal fills every atom in his body. He’s stuffed so full of it that it burns. It burns his cock, his chest, his bruised ass, the spots Dean sucked on his skin. But it feels  _so good_. A pain that’s pleasurable.

"D-" Samandriel starts, being stopped by a gasp as Dean strikes his prostate again. "Daddy!"

Dean licks his lips. His hands wind down to Samandriel’s ass, lifting it up from the bed and gripping possessively, short nails biting in. With the change in angle, Dean finds Samandriel’s prostate again, and Samandriel shouts with all the air in his wheezing lungs, “Daddy!”

"Good boy," Dean says, voice strained. Sweat breaks across his forehead, and he licks his lips again. "Say it again. Come on, angel. I want to hear you say it."

"Daddy," Samandriel gasps.

Dean towers over Samandriel, necklace dangling around his neck and swaying with every thrust Dean gives Samandriel. The charm pools on the hollow of Samandriel’s throat when Dean leans further for a kiss that licks and sucks.

They break apart explosively, dizzy with lack of oxygen. The air Samandriel pulls into his lungs feels too hot and humid for the cold winter weather that brought them to this bed, classes cancelled due to inclement conditions.

Dean smirks down at him. “That’s my good boy.” His nose slides along Samandriel’s, and Samandriel closes his eyes in anticipation for another kiss that never comes. Dean’s breath blows heavily against his saliva-wet lips, drying them. Samandriel whimpers.

"You close, angel?" Dean whispers. Samandriel opens his eyes to see Dean’s, dark and wide with arousal, looking back down at him. Trapped in his gaze, Samandriel freezes. Dean doesn’t even blink or falter in his rhythm. "I’m close. With your perfect, tight little ass wrapped around my cock, how could I not be?"

Dean leans back some, putting distance between them until he no longer has to bar Samandriel in with his arms on either side so not to collapse on him entirely. His right hand strokes down Samandriel’s shivering stomach to his cock, wet with precome and painfully hard. Dean grips it firmly, and Samandriel gasps. The first contact he’s been given. His eyes roll up and close as a moan leaks out of him.

"How does that feel, angel? Huh?" Dean squeezes once and continues seamlessly to jack Samandriel. "Is that nice and tight?" Samandriel bites his lip and nods. "That’s about how you feel to me, only a thousand times better."

"Shit shit shit _shit shit, daddy!_ ”  


"Exactly." Dean twists his wrist at the top of his motion, and more precome spills from the slit, giving Dean even more lubrication. "But you’re so much warmer. So much better. My good angel."

Samandriel pants to gather enough oxygen to ask, “Can I - can I come, daddy, please? I’m ready. I’ve been a good boy, you’ve said so. I  _need to_.”

Dean grins wickedly at Samandriel. “Since when have I ever denied you something you  _needed_?” Dean asks. He jerks Samandriel’s cock hard, and Samandriel gasps. “You beg and beg for my cock, and I cave every time. You tell me you need mister tall, dark, and blue eyes’ cock  _just this once_  so the itch in your skin can crawl away, say you need us both at the same time, and what did I say?”

Samandriel swallows down, throat thick. He pries his eyes open, because he has to look at Dean, his green, unwavering stare.

"You said to invite him over," Samandriel gasps. He digs nails into his palm to distract himself from toppling over the edge and into bliss. Dean never stops fucking him. "You said yes, daddy."

"Yes, I did." Dean punctuates each word with a twist of his wrist at Samandriel’s cockhead. "And while I fucked right into your throat, he did what I’m doing now. He pounded your ass something good. You remember, right?"

"Yes, daddy, of course." How can Samandriel ever forget that wonderful night? Just thinking about it in passing gets him hard; now, while he’s teetering the edge, it almost pushes him over. But he has Dean to anchor him. Dean hasn’t said  _yes, come for me, angel._ So Samandriel abstains still, though it burns him.

"Imagine if he were here right now," Dean says, and Samandriel groans. The tips of Dean’s fingers traipse Samandriel’s slit. They pause there for a moment while a thought comes to Dean.

Dean grins and starts jacking Samandriel again in earnest. “You’re so loud, angel, I bet he can hear you right now. Think he’s hard? I’ll bet my bottom dollar on it.”

There it is, that praise. Samandriel wails.

"He’s probably jerking himself off right now," Dean muses. "Maybe he’s got a few fingers up his ass, wishing they were a cock. He’d ride you hard, angel."

This is torture.

"Daddy," Samandriel cries. "I really need to come."

Dean’s smile turns softer, less wicked. “Then come for me, angel. For both of us. Make sure he hears it.”

Permission given, Samandriel lets go. His orgasm bursts through him so powerfully that he shouts loud enough for his throat to ache. His come covers his stomach and Dean’s continually moving hand.

Dean noses against Samandriel’s face. Samandriel feels his smile against his cheek.

"I’m so proud of you," Dean says, chest heaving. He kisses Samandriel briefly. "So proud. Such a good boy."

Samandriel preens and smiles.

"I’m almost there," Dean says, thrusting his cock deeper into Samandriel’s ass. "Almost there."

+

Alone in the next apartment, leaning against the adjoining wall, Castiel listens and moves his hand up and down his cock.


End file.
